


To Fill the Emptiness

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Fallout Kink Meme, Hurt/Comfort, Scars, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!Courier takes the time to appreciate Joshua Graham's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fill the Emptiness

The familiar burning sensation radiated throughout his body. Joshua Graham had just begun the arduous task of changing his bandages: a task that never got any easier or more comfortable. He stopped, quickly wrapping his hand back up when he felt a presence enter his dimly lit room. She was quiet enough to sneak up on most, but Joshua was much too aware of his surroundings to be caught off guard.

“Lily.” He greeted the woman evenly, turning to face her. 

The young ‘Courier Six’ offered him an apologetic smile, “Forgive me. Have I interrupted something?”

He shook his head, “Nothing that can’t wait. Is there something you needed?”

“Hm. I don’t think so.” She confessed. Her posture instantly became less rigid, and she moved to sit on the edge of his desk. He noticed she must’ve been out bathing recently, her platinum blonde hair still damp. And her pale skin appearing even more shockingly white now that the ever present layer of grime was gone, making her bruises and scrapes all the more obvious.

“I just wanted to see you.” Lily said in such a quiet tone he almost wouldn’t have believed he heard it if he hadn’t watched her lips move. “I’ll be leaving later today.”

Even though he had anticipated her leaving, the reality of it hit him harder than he would’ve liked. She had helped him eradicate the White Legs and then convinced him to spare their leader. A feat he was certain no other than her would have been able to accomplish. He had come to care for her. She was kind and had some strange sort of elegance to her, despite being splattered in blood and gore more often than not. He enjoyed her presence, and if he were a different man, he might’ve asked her to stay with him, knowing she would oblige. But he was past selfishness of that level. 

“I understand. Thank you, for all that you have done here. It won’t be forgotten.” Joshua said in a clipped manner, though the words were genuine. 

Lily nodded, though she looked distressed about something all of a sudden. Was it something he had said?

“You were taking off your bandages when I came in, weren’t you?”

“I was.” 

She bit her lip and looked away. This was the most flustered he had ever seen the normally stoic woman. It was worrying.

“I want to see you. Really see you.” Lily managed to say, her mint green eyes returning to his face, cautiously. 

He was overwhelmed with confusion at her request. Had he interpreted her wrong? 

“I.. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. And I figured I had to ask you. Before it’s too late.” 

Her words sent a warmth of a different kind through his body, equal parts nervousness and arousal. He returned her gaze, ice blue eyes almost questioning. Why him? Why waste her time on him? She was beautiful and young. Yet she had been thinking about him. Granted he had certainly thought of her some nights, he never once imagined she would want him. This may be the last day they have together. He may as well accept her request, for better or worse.

“Alright. But slowly please.” 

This would be the first time anyone had seen his body…like this. 

She nodded her agreement, offering him a soft smile along with her hand. He slid his larger hand into her own, slender yet capable. The simple feeling of another person’s touch was electrifying after so long without, even with the barrier of his bandages in the way. He was too used to pain, pain and numbness. 

It was then she began unwinding the cloth from his fingers, revealing inch by inch of gnarled flesh. However it was not a rushed process by any means, Lily took her time, examining the hand with a polite amount of curiosity. The young courier didn't seem horrified yet. Though there was still much body to be unwrapped, some parts he was more nervous about than others. 

He drew in a breath, shivering ever so slightly. She was touching him now. She ran her fingers across his palm, over his knuckles, barely grazing his skin. She was much too gentle and just gentle enough all at the same time. 

“Sorry.” She murmured sheepishly, removing her hand when she noticed his stiffened stance.

“Don’t be.” He said with a low chuckle. “I’m not used to this.” 

“I don’t want to force this on you.” 

“You aren't.” He assured her, his voice holding that same power and wisdom it always did. 

Lily took the hand again, placing it on her face, the roughness contrasting with the smooth delicate skin of her face. She jumped slightly when he caressed her cheek, moving on to stroke her hair. She relaxed considerably, even leaning into his touch. 

He was painfully struck again by how beautiful this angel of the Mojave was. Beautiful in her demeanor, appearance, and gentleness in all things. Her cheeks grew pink when she realized the intensity of his gaze, but did not look away.

“It’s rude to stare, Joshua.” She chided, her tone icy, yet a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Forgive me. You’re captivating.” He almost whispered to her, brushing his rose colored thumb across her soft pink lips, then moving his hand to cup her chin lightly. 

“Thank you. No one’s ever used that word to describe me before.” Lily admitted, truly flattered by the compliment. 

“Should I-?” She began.

"Continue."

After his other hand got similar treatment, she undid his vest and shirt, slipping the clothes off of him to reveal more bandages. Lily ran her fingers down the front of his still covered chest, her light touch earning her another violent shiver from him. She began to undo the coverings on his arms. As always, the air hitting his skin irritated him, however less so than it usually did. 

The Burned Man could tell she enjoyed his arms, as she spent a lot of time on them. If there was something he was proud of appearance-wise, it would definitely be his level of physical fitness. Although burnt, the definition in his arms was still obvious. His breath quickened when she brushed her lips over a prominent vein, kissing it tenderly after.

His calmed state was broken once he realized what came next. His face. If it could even be called that anymore. He knew she wouldn't want him anymore once she saw him. Really saw him for what he was. Her view of him would be ruined forever. The pleasant warmth that had built in his stomach dissipated and was replaced by an uncomfortable weight. 

“I won’t be upset if you choose not to continue.” 

“I want to. I want you.” 

And he didn't protest as she unwound the bandages from his head, although the feeling he was going to be sick intensified. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her face, watching for her reaction.

She felt a brief panic upon looking at him, only quelled by those ever calm blue eyes. He was still a man, she had to remember. 

"I know how I appear. You do not have to look." He said softly, understanding. 

"Yes. Yes I do." She replied, hesitantly placing a small hand on the side of his face, the skin feeling rough and taut. She sighed softly, brushing her thumb over his misshapen lips. "Can I...?" 

"Gently." 

She leaned in close to his face, before letting her lips meet the remainder of his in a chaste kiss. It was difficult. But she did not mind the sloppiness or the rough feeling of his lips against her. She kissed him softly and slowly, cherishing him, if only for a little. He made a small tortured sound into the kiss, not unlike a whimper. She wasn't sure if it was due to pain or desire. Probably both.

She broke the kiss reluctantly, pulling back slightly to look at him from under her dark lashes.

“You’re captivating.” She echoed his earlier words with such conviction. And maybe for just a moment he believed her.

It was now that his hands joined hers in unraveling the bandages obscuring his chest, the both of them working together towards this goal. Inch by inch, more discolored warped flesh was revealed to her probing eyes. 

He gasped when he felt her soft lips on his neck, her mouth alone sending shockwaves throughout his body. Granted he had lost a lot of feeling due to the burns, he still wasn't used to such treatment. Light touches trailed down his chest, fingers teasing at his waistband. 

"Lilith." He warned, his velvet voice unusually strained. "Slower."

She immediately pulled back, startled by the use of her full name, "I'm sorry.." 

She had grown far too used to quick and desperate trysts in the desert she came from. Grabby hands, muffled curses, sweaty bodies. This was different. This meant something. 

"I didn't say _stop_." He purred, blue eyes glinting wolfishly. 

More daring this time, she pressed her lips to his, his arms wrapping around her body and crushing her into his chest. She was more or less on his lap now. This had to be hurting him, but judging from the deep groans she felt reverberating in her lips, this was worth the pain. Lily ran her fingers over the uneven surface of his cheek as her tongue laved gently over his mouth. 

While she did as he requested, he would be a fool to think she would've done anything she hadn't wanted to. This was a woman who would never be broken. Never be owned by anyone. His Lilith. 

Joshua could see that she was not inexperienced in such matters, yet it did not bother him. It wasn’t difficult to imagine her using her looks against others. However, he was in no such place to judge anyone for their past experiences. And to him, she was flawless. 

She pulled away, a pleased smirk twisting her plush lips, reddened and well-loved. Her deft fingers went to work removing the leather armor that covered her top, shedding it easily. She wore nothing underneath it. It was now he saw that she too was scarred, though not as badly as he. She was well toned as well, as one would have to be to wield melee weapons with such ease. 

“I want you to touch me too, if that’s not too much to ask,” Lily requested, biting at her bottom lip girlishly as she took his hands and placed them on her firm breasts. The contrast between his rough burnt hands and her youthful pallid flesh was beautiful in its own right.

“As you desire.”

It had been a long time since he had touched a woman this way, yet his hands seemed to move of their own accord. He squeezed and palmed her, rolling a soft rosy nipple between his fingers, drawing a wanton whimper from the young woman on top of him. The feeling of his calloused skin on hers was overwhelmingly divine for each of them. He couldn’t help the feeling of pride that shot through him when he felt her thighs twitching against him. His carnal desire for her was overwhelming, he could feel his blood rushing to his loins with renewed vigor. 

But it was the way she looked at him that almost had him undone on the spot. Her eyes smouldered as they took in the sight of him, alight with lust. _She_ was looking at _him_ like that. Looking upon him as a woman notices a man, not a monster. 

“Shall we?” She jerked her head towards his small bed, smiling coyly. “I don’t mean to go too fast..” 

“You aren’t.” He assured her, leaning in towards her and running his mouth across her shoulder as lightly as he could, eliciting a shiver from her. “You have awakened something in me that I thought I had long abandoned.” 

They both moved over towards the bed. She easily shed what was left of her armor, sitting down on the edge of the bed and beckoning him closer to her. Lily gently traced the varying levels of scar tissues on his chest, pressing delicate kisses into his skin. It was easy to imagine he was burning again, although in an entirely different way. Every touch of hers was agony and bliss.

He knew what would come next. And though he hated to even think it, there was still time for her to lose her nerve. 

It was now that he shut his eyes as he stood in front of her, reveling in the feeling of her fingers undoing his pants and subsequently his remaining bandages. A soft sigh escaped him when he felt her kiss his thighs reverently. No recoiling in horror. This was better than he could’ve hoped. The whole process had been incredibly.. intimate. 

He gasped when she moved in to kiss and lick at him, tantalizingly close to the place he really wanted her hot little mouth. The Burned Man shook as he heard a feminine groan, opening his eyes to see her wriggling her hips uncomfortably against the sheets. It would be rude to keep her waiting, he decided. 

Without further thought, he pushed her down and straddled her, running his hands along her slender body. She arched upwards into his touch, locking eyes with him, nonverbally asking for more. 

" _Joshua_ , please." She said his name as though he himself was sacred to her. "I need you inside of me.."

His jaw clenching, he lined himself up and eased himself into her, beginning with shallow thrusts followed by much deeper ones. He had forgotten what it felt like to be inside a woman. How easily she had accepted his heavily scarred cock into her. He could feel her body seemingly pulling him in further. 

A guttural groan escaped him, growing high off the perfect blend of pain and pleasure. She in turn quivered, losing herself to him. He found her hand on the bed and took it in his own. Lily looked at him first, puzzled. It was them she realized that this served to bond them together even more. Sex has never been this bittersweet. 

There was nothing but the two of them in that moment. She angled her hips so that he was hitting so deeply inside her, each thrust elicited a half moan half whimper. There was something so incredibly dirty about this, the sound of their hips smacking together as they met, the smell of their combined sweat. It felt real. More than anything had in a long time for both The Burned Man and the Courier. 

The noises coming from her intensified once he set his skilled fingers to work between them, above the place their bodies met, rubbing at her swollen clit deftly. She sighed for him. Screamed for him. His name. 

She was squeezing at his shoulders, his back. Knowing better than to scratch him. Each little squeeze seemed to echo directly to his member, throbbing inside her. 

She came first and it was just as beautiful as he'd thought it would be. Her eyes grew soft, lips parted, as she was immersed in a full body shiver. Her fit body strung taut beneath him then relaxed. 

He followed soon after, losing control over his thrusts and spilling himself inside her with overwhelming force, letting out a groan coerced from deep within him. 

He disentangled himself from her and lay beside her, his breathing ragged, his vision white from the intensity. Lily turned on her side and patiently waited for him to recover, a small smile brightening her features. He didn't know where this would bring them now. 

It turns out she did, as she gently snuggled up against him, whispering three little foolish words to him. Those words were dangerous in the world that they lived in. But for her he could afford to be a fool.


End file.
